In motion guide sections on a worktable of a machine tool and various conveying devices, motion guide devices in which moving members with table members attached thereto continuously move along track bases are used.
As the conventional motion guide device as above, track bases are installed substantially parallel with mounting surfaces, moving members are placed on the respective track bases via a large number of rolling elements, and table members are mounted to the respective moving members. Accordingly, in the conventional motion guide device, in order to realize smooth movement of the moving members, the intervals among the track bases need to be constant in the entire region in the range where the moving members move. Further, in order to solve the aforementioned problem, the motion guide device described in Patent Literature 1 as follows can absorb a parallelism error of the track bases by the track bases formed into hollow shapes, using the fact that the track bases deform within an elastic limit.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-321932